


Three Times Melissa Enjoyed Halloween

by Impala_Chick



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Kid Fic, Pre-Series, Pre-Slash, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 23:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5068990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Chick/pseuds/Impala_Chick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melissa McCall reflects on Halloween past and sees how much Scott and Stiles have grown together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Times Melissa Enjoyed Halloween

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadySilver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySilver/gifts).



> I desperately wanted to write Stiles in a werewolf costume, and your prompts were so awesome :D I hope you enjoy!

~~ 2003 ~~

Melissa was putting the finishing touches on Scott’s costume when the doorbell rang. Scott had been doing his very best not to fidget, but now he dashed for the door.

“Stiles is here!” He swung open the door so hard, it hit the wall. Melissa shook her head. Deputy Stiliniski and Claudia were at the door with their son, and the Deputy was clearly trying not to laugh. 

“Wow, cool! You’re a werewolf!” Scott was looking wide-eyed at Stiles’ costume. He had fringed hair all the way around his face, and fake fangs on. Claudia had obviously put some makeup on his face to make him look pretty ghastly. He slashed his fake claws at Scott.

“I know! I’m so glad mom helped me!” Stiles growled, and he and Scott high-fived.

“You look cool too,” Stiles said, clearly admiring Scott’s cape as he twirled around. The fake blood would probably melt off by the end of the night, but for now it stuck to his chin. Melissa thought Scott made a pretty cute vampire, but she wasn’t going to say that to him. Scott had picked out his costume and his makeup, insisting that he be something scary this year.

“Everyone ready to go?” The Deputy asked. 

“Mom, where is my candy bag?” Scott turned to her with those huge brown eyes, and Melissa was again reminded why she could never truly regret her relationship with Rafael. He had given her this beautiful boy, and she wouldn’t have traded Scott for anything. Besides, Rafael was at work tonight and wouldn’t be bothering them.

“Right here, Scott.” Melissa handed it to him, and he grinned and took Stiles’ hand. 

The vampire and the werewolf started down the street, and Stiles let out a little howl. 

“He is really into that costume, isn’t he?” Melissa said to Claudia as she locked the front door. 

“Oh, don’t get him started.” Claudia laughed and the adults trailed after the boys, who were already knocking on their first door of the night.

~~ 2007 ~~

“Mom! Have you seen my fake sword?” Scott yelled down the stairs.

“It’s in the kitchen!” Melissa yelled back. She was waiting at the front door, arms crossed. She and Scott should have picked up Stiles about five minutes ago. Stiles had not been into Halloween since Claudia had passed away, but this year Scott had convinced him to be apart of a group costume. 

Scott finally came bounding down the stairs, his blue bandana tied around his face. He grabbed his sword and slashed it downwards, his other hand on his hip.

“How do I look, mom?” Scott asked, the green face paint on his cheeks cracking as he smiled.

“You look great, Leonardo. Now we have to go meet the other Ninja Turtles! Sorry your dad couldn’t come tonight.” Melissa sighed as she steered Scott out the door. She did not have much sympathy for her ex-husband’s schedule, considering she was an ER nurse and now a single mom. 

“That’s ok, mom. I didn’t want him to come anyway. We have to make sure everything goes great for Stiles.” 

In the car, Melissa glanced at Scott through the rearview mirror. He caught her eye and smiled. 

“Hey Scott, I’m really proud of what you’re doing for Stiles. You’re a good friend.” She had been impressed by how Scott had handled everything, considering how destroyed his best friend had been. Scott stuck by him, and Sheriff Stilinski had thanked Melissa more times than she could count because of it. But truly, it had all been Scott’s decision. 

“I’m proud of you too, mom.” Scott’s voice was always so sincere and he packed so much meaning into those small words of comfort. Melissa partly wished she could just freeze ten year old Scott and keep him this way forever.

~~ 2010 ~~

Melissa had just had a nightmarish shift at the hospital. Something about All Hallow’s Eve really brought out the crazies. She walked into her kitchen to find two sixteen year old boys searching through her fridge. They stopped abruptly when she walked in. Scott looked at Stiles and shrugged.

“And what are you boys up to tonight?” Melissa asked as she stepped around them to get a water bottle out of the fridge.

“Well, there’s this party-” Scott started to say as he shut the fridge, looking sheepish. 

“Scott!” Stiles cut him off, jumping up from his stool. Melissa raised her eyebrows at the pair of them, sure her mom stare would wear them down. 

“Okay Mrs. McCall, Lydia Martin is throwing a huge halloween party at her house, and we may make an appearance,” Stiles finally said. Stiles caved because Scott had been glaring at him while the awkward silence dragged on. Good thing Melissa’s poker face was pretty solid, because the pair of them and their silent communication normally cracked her up. 

“Were you _invited_ to this party?” Melissa asked as she grabbed her purse.

“Not… exactly?” Scott offered hesitantly. 

“Well, then I suggest you boys bring something nice for Lydia. And be home by midnight. Who knows what things will be out tonight,” Melissa said in her stern mom voice. She turned to grab a glass, and heard Stiles punch Scott. She hid her smile.

“And we don’t have any beer,” she added as she poured the water into the glass. She heard Scott make an indignant squeak, but no one denied what they had been looking for. 

Ah, the simple pleasures of being a mom and totally busting her son.

“We… uh, better get going.” It was always Stiles, determined to keep Scott out of trouble.

“Okay boys, I’ll be waiting up. Don't think I won't call your father, Stiles.” 

Scott kissed her on the cheek and Stiles reached in for a hug but hesitated. Melissa closed the gap and pulled Stiles to her chest. He might not be her son, but in her professional nursing opinion, sixteen year old boys could not be hugged too much.

“Take care of him, Stiles.” She winked as the boys headed out the door.

“I always do.” Stiles bumped Scott’s shoulder and Scott giggled in response. Melissa had never had to ask about Scott’s relationship with Stiles, but Melissa wondered when it had changed ever so slightly. When had Stiles had become a fixture in both of their lives? Melissa was glad that Stiles was in Scott’s life, in whatever capacity Scott wanted him to be. Besides, _that_ kind of probing conversation could wait until after she had some wine and binge-watched some guilty pleasure T.V.


End file.
